


Sunflowers

by erericultist



Series: Bloom [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, canonverse, ereri, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, this is very fucking short is2g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erericultist/pseuds/erericultist
Summary: Just a little clip I did while in school that was inspired by an artwork I saw by the artist mln! This was just for an instagram caption, SO ITS REALLY, REALLY SHORT, but sweet at least?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is very, very short, but I wanted to upload it anyways.

The warm breeze gently whisked past Eren's lean torso, the sun gently kissing his already pinked cheeks. It was days like this he'd go to visit the sunflower fields neighboring the headquarters, times for him to clear his head. Little did he know that his frequent absence has gained the attention of one of his superiors— the corporal himself— and had begun to stalk after him out of sheer curiosity. Well, considering that the brunette was to be under constant supervision, but something ulterior had driven Levi to follow the oblivious male; a fascination with him. Levi wanted to know the things he did when the adolescent claimed to be going on a mere "walk", the places he went, the things he touched, gazed upon, all of it. The ebony-haired male denied himself the belief that this was more than just normal interest— when this was very much an infatuation in the making. Eren was untouchable to him, for their relationship remained solely professional within the ranks. Not to mention, the adolescent's age kept him away and the fact their first meeting wasn't anything short of a kick to the face.  
However, to Levi's folly, he wasn't paying attention to his footing, coal blue eyes boring hardly to the taller male who strolled deeper into the miles of green stalks and fluorescent yellows of petals— his graceless fall knocking down a few sunflowers with audible snaps and immediately alerting the brunette that he was not wandering alone. The boy swiveled around, "hello?" His emerald eyes scouring the greenery for a possible stray dog or stalker. Boldly taking another step forward, his gaze landed on one other than his corporal; patting his prim-white uniform of any invisible dirt particles that only he could see.  
"Captain?" At first, the boy felt his chest clench anxiously, but Eren couldn't help the gentle smile that stretched across his tanned features at the sight of his corporal in such a fussy state.  
His superior glanced up with utter horror in his usually-dull eyes from being caught. Levi's soft rose lips parted in premonition to muster some excuse, but he was at a loss of words. He merely watched Eren kneel down in the dirt and offer a hand for the elder male to take. "Were you following me?"  
Levi took it hesitantly, "I— ah— no... yes." The man cursed at himself internally for stammering whilst his subordinate helped him to his feet. "I'm sorry..." the raven sighed out huskily, unable to meet the younger's gaze.  
There was a pause, and eren had yet to let go of Levi's hand; despite his attempts of gently tugging it away.  
"There's no need to be. You can join me..." the adolescent murmured out the last part, holding the other male's hand tighter.  
Levi's heart pounded involuntarily, his eyes flitting up to Eren's for his breath to hitch. Why was he like this? 'Say no.' He bit his lip, mentally dictating to himself in almost a mantra.  
The boy just smiled, giving a gentle tug insistently. Against Levi's will, he nodded anyways.


End file.
